It is conventionally known that an image is blurred when taking a picture with a camera and the like. Blur of an image is mainly due to hand jiggling when taking a picture, various aberrations in optics, lens distortion and the like.
In order to stabilize an image, there are two methods, moving lens and electronic processing. As a method of moving a lens, for example, the patent document 1 discloses a method of stabilizing an image by detecting hand jiggling and moving a predetermined lens in response to jiggling. As a method of electronic processing, the document 2 discloses a method of producing a restored image by detecting displacement of a camera's optical axis with an angular velocity sensor, gaining a transfer function showing a blurry state when taking a picture from a detected angular velocity, and inversely transforming the gained transfer function about a shot image.
Further, it is known that signals from a voice message, an x-ray photograph, a microscopic picture, an earth quake wave form and the like more than a general shot image are also blurred and deteriorated due to fluctuation and other causes.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined patent publication 6-317824 (see the summary)    [Patent Document 2] Unexamined patent publication 11-24122 (see the summary)